dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Yuki Hyoudou
Yuki Hyoudou, otherwise known as "Yuki the Bloodedge", is a fictional character and the main protagonist of "D×D: Vampire Story." He is the brother of Issei Hyoudou, the protagonist of the canon series, and like his sibling, he was reincarnated as a Devil in the service of Rachel Tepes. Like Issei, he wields a Sacred Gear; "Bloodedge," a weapon that grants him the ability to manipulate his own blood, and make it into a living weapon. He is ranked as a Queen in Rachel's Peerage, despite being the weakest of her group. Appearance Yuki has brown eyes, a pale complexion and eye-length, styled brown hair with an ahoge poking out of the top. He wears a modified black collar skintight jacket with short sleeves and cross emblems, black fingerless gloves with red guards, with his right arm tightly covered by a material, black trouser with a red belt, and black-red boots with metal guards. A red cross with white outlines appears on the back of his jacket and on his trousers, it is identical to the one that Rachel bears on her own clothes. Additionally there is another big, yellow, strange symbol on the back of his jacket, right above the cross symbol. Personality Yuki is a caring individual who seemingly rushes into situations without thinking much about the consequences. Despite initially being thought of as rather cowardly by Rachel, he later reveals himself to be extremely courageous when the odds are stacked against him. He has very strong morals, which are shown when he protected Rachel from a Stray Devil, though he was unaware of her true nature at that time. He can be slightly aloof at times, but he makes up for it with keen insight, being very observant. Since becoming involved in supernatural affairs, Yuki has more or less become accustomed to unique and otherwise bizarre situations, though he is often left dumbfounded by the most absurd things, such as Rori's apparent one-sided affection for Rachel plus his masochistic tendencies. He is otherwise guarded around other Devils, especially Rias Gremory, who is the master of his brother Issei. He was initially hostile towards her when he learned she reincarnated him, but later mended his relationship with her upon learning that she saved his life after he was killed by Raynare. For unknown reasons, Yuki has a strong, apparent fear of cats. Hearing a cat meow, or seeing one is enough to make him scared. Oddly, this even applies to Nekomata-like creatures such as Koneko. Despite him not knowing her true nature, Yuki is very weary around her, and keeps his distance, noting that she smells like catnip for some odd reason. History Yuki is Issei's brother, born five minutes after him. His name is derived from the weather at the time he was conceived, as it had begun to snow shortly after Issei was born and named. Growing up, Yuki had often found himself involved in Issei's misadventures, and partially blames himself for allowing his brother to become a pervert, as he had gone to go get them ice cream while Issei was at the park, where he encountered an old man who spun tales of perverse fantasies. Because of his perverted nature, Issei was often picked on by the older boys around him, leading Yuki to protect him at times. Yuki was also good friends with Irina, but he had not hung around her often. Unfortunately, many children had chosen to stay away from Yuki because he was related to the "breast-loving idiot," causing him to lose many friends. Issei confesses that he feels partially responsible for this, but Yuki stated that he didn't hate him for it. He had become friends with a high school girl, later revealed to be Rachel Tepes, who had been reading a book at the park. Yuki had been looking for someone to play with, and Rachel, apparently bored because she had recently finished her book, humored him. A week later, Yuki met Rachel again, though he found her being harassed by a group of thugs. Worried, he tried to fight them off, but was injured in the process. Rachel had grown angry with them, even assaulting one of them by throwing them to the ground, surprising the thugs. However, as they were about to attack her, Yuki's Sacred Gear, "Bloodedge," suddenly activated, and attacked the thugs. Terrified, they quickly ran away. Rachel was surprised, but chose not to say anything about it. When Yuki came to, he was back in his room, having been taken back to his parents' house by Rachel. He had no memory of what had happened, having been knocked unconscious when one of the thugs struck him. Hearing from his mother that Rachel had apparently saved him, Yuki felt a sense of debt to her, and wanted to repay her. Rachel, however, had already left town, returning home to England. She had, however, left behind a letter to him. In the letter, Rachel stated that she had fun playing with Yuki, and hoped to see him again. She also confessed that she admired Yuki for his bravery, and wanted to return the favor to him sometime in the future. To Yuki's surprise, Rachel had left behind a photograph of herself, sitting next to Yuki as he was unconscious, with his head on her lap. The photograph became a valued treasure to him, and swore he'd meet Rachel again. It is implied by Issei that Yuki had developed a small crush on Rachel, though whether or not this is true is unconfirmed. Abilities and Powers While not physically powerful at first, Yuki was a capable of fighter, having been trained in formal martial arts, and kick boxing. After his death, and subsequent reincarnation as a Devil, he becomes slightly stronger, and more durable. Furthermore, because of the now latent awakening of his Sacred Gear, Yuki has developed the ability of Regeneration, which allows his wounds to heal at a much faster rate than normal. While Light-based attacks are still a threat to him, he is much more resistant to them than most Devils are. Despite being a physical and hands-on fighter, Yuki has learned a few basic and advanced-level spells under the guidance of Victoria, Rachel's Bishop. He is proficient in fire and electricity-based spells, but still prefers to fight in close-quarters combat. For unknown reasons, since being reincarnated, Yuki has developed a strange ability, which Rori dubbed "Gaze." ''With Gaze, Yuki can see a person's life force, which is displayed as numbers. The lower the number, the closer a person is to death. This ability isn't omnipotent in that in can show how much time a person has left to live; rather it shows how much life energy they have. An example is that humans life energy is valued as four digit numbers, whereas supernatural beings have much higher numbers. So far, according to Yuki, Sirzechs Lucifer, Azazel, and Michael have the highest life forces he has seen, with a staggering 12 digit numbers. Weapon '''Death Scythe, "Bloodedge" '(死のくそ、 "血の淵", Shi No Kuso, "Chi No Fuchi"): Yuki's Sacred Gear and primary weapon. It is a mid-tier Sacred Gear, which has the ability to manipulate the user's blood, and turn it into a weapon. Naturally, this allows for a variety of combinations, such as increasing the strength of his attacks via blood flow, and even creating weapons such as swords or spears. Yuki has demonstrated amazing control over it, able to harden his blood into a physical weapon, making it as hard as diamonds, and can change it instantly to suit his needs. He is also capable of creating monstrous creations, such as a demonic head with sharp fangs to "tear into" his foes. The drawback is that, because the Sacred Gear controls blood, Yuki cannot use it repeatedly, lest he suffer from blood loss. Yuki had first used his Sacred Gear while he was still a child, but had no memory of doing so, as it reacted to his desire to protect Rachel from a bunch of thugs. The Sacred Gear has also demonstrated a sense of "self" as it reacted to Yuki's strong emotions during his time growing up, leading to his body growing stronger as time progressed. Prior to him being reincarnated as a Devil, his body was strong enough to take on hits that would otherwise cripple the average human. * Balance Breaker: Not Yet Achieved Trivia * Yuki's appearance and abilities are based off of Naoto Kurogane, the protagonist of BlazBlue: The Bloodedge Experience. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Devils Category:D×D: Vampire Story Characters Category:Fanon Sacred Gear users Category:Otaku-Nation666